Olive's Secret AgANT
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Olive and Dixon have their first time together. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own A.N.T. Farm.


**Olive's Secret AgANT**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another hot M-rated **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**story, my first Dilive (Dixon/Olive) story. I know that some people ship Dilive and some don't ship Dilive so here's the Dilive story. Olive has her first time with secret agent Dixon Ticonderoga and this is going to be one hot night that she will definitely remember. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**.**

She has had her eye on him for the first time she saw him. She knew that she was going to fall in love with him. And now, she has him. Olive Doyle is dating Dixon Ticonderoga. When Olive first saw Dixon, he was a dashing young man who was training to become a top-secret super spy. Her best friend Chyna had a crush on Dixon and so did Lexi. Olive was sitting in her dorm room, laying on her bed and reading a story on her A.N.T. Pad, an erotic story about a young girl losing her virginity to the boy that she loves. She started to think about Dixon, wishing that he was in her room with her. Olive also began to think about losing her virginity to Dixon and how passionate her first time with him would be. After she finished reading the story, Olive turned off her A.N.T. Pad and walked over to her window to close it and right when she was about to close it, Dixon zip lined through the window with a bouquet of roses for Olive.

"Dixon, you came." Said Olive looking surprised.

"Hi Olive. I wanted to do something romantic so I zip lined through the window and bought these flowers for you." Said Dixon as he handed Olive the roses. Olive felt really loved when Dixon did something romantic for her.

"Aww, Dixon. These flowers are beautiful. I love these flowers." Said Olive as she puts the flowers in the vase.

"I'm glad that you like them." Said Dixon holding Olive in her arms and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you so much."

"Aww, I missed you too. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Said Olive.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you too." Said Dixon.

"I also thought about having my first time with you." Said Olive.

"Really? You want to have sex with me for the first time?" Asked Dixon.

"Yeah. I know I'm too young for it but I want it to be special and this is a special night." Said Olive.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dixon. "If you don't want to have sex, we'll wait."

"I'm sure." Said Olive. Dixon smiled at Olive and began to kiss her passionately on the lips. Olive wrapped her arms around Dixon while Dixon wrapped his arms around her and gently laid her down on her bed as they continue to kiss each other. Olive let out a soft moan as Dixon kissed her deeply; she started to feel her panties getting wet. Dixon started to lick Olive's bottom lip, begging her for entrance. The blonde opened her mouth and let her secret agent boyfriend enter her mouth and explore her mouth as the two began to have a deep tongue battle. Olive tries to become the dominant one as she tried to pin Dixon's tongue against hers but instead Dixon was dominating her mouth. Olive began moaning to the kiss. Olive broke the kiss to catch her breath and began to speak to Dixon.

"That was really passionate." Said Olive.

"Yeah, it was." Said Dixon. "You can take off my clothes and I'll take off yours, okay."

"Okay." Said Olive. Olive began to take off Dixon's black blazer and his tie. She slowly unbuttoned Dixon's white dress shirt, showing his perfect 6-pack abs. Olive was in awe at seeing her boyfriend's toned body. Olive began to unfasten Dixon's pants and removed his shoes and his sock; Dixon was now in his black boxers. Now, it was Dixon's turn to undress Olive. Dixon removed Olive's salmon colored cardigan and her white v-neck shirt. He also remove Olive's blue jeans and let the drop to the floor. Dixon took a good long look at seeing his beautiful girlfriend her matching pink and neon green floral bra and panties.

"Cute bra and panties." Said Dixon.

"Thanks." Said Olive as she started to blush. Dixon began to unhook Olive's bra and let it drop on the floor and began to kiss her again. Dixon starts to kiss Olive on her lips for a couple of minutes moved down to her neck and to her lovely b-cup breasts. Dixon took Olive's left breast in his mouth and began to suck on her pretty pink nipple while his hand starts playing with the other breast.

"Mmm, Dixon." Moaned Olive. The feeling of Dixon's wet tongue swirling her nipple was turning her on. Dixon gently squeezed Olive's other breast with care. Dixon took her pink nipple in between his fingers and gently pinched her nipple. After sucking on Olive's nipple, Dixon repeated his actions for a good long minute as Olive's moans filled the room and her panties became extremely wet. After playing with her breasts for a good long minute, Dixon planted some soft kisses down her body and moved down to her panties. Dixon started to take in the sweet smell coming from Olive's pussy, he wanted to taste her right now. The secret agent removed her panties, revealing her extremely wet, pink pussy. Her pussy was cute and hairless and wanted to be fucked right now.

"You're so wet for me, Livy." Said Dixon.

"Mmm." Olive moaned softly as she starts to spread her legs wide and held them open for Dixon as he began to lick her pussy slowly. His tongue ran up her folds until his tongue started to hit her clit. Olive moaned to the feeling of Dixon's tongue licking her. While he's eating out her adorable pussy, Dixon moved his hand up to Olive's breasts and began to play with them making Olive feel really turned on. Dixon inserted his tongue into Olive's pussy and began to tongue-fuck her while playing with her breasts. Olive was close to her peak as she felt her muscles tighten and her toes started to curl, as she was getting ready to cum.

"Mmm, Dixon. Oh god, I'm cumming." Moaned Olive. Her moans start to intensify as she began to cum into Dixon's mouth. Her sweet juices start to squirt into Dixon's mouth as he enjoyed the taste of Olive. After she came, Dixon went back up to Olive's lips and began to kiss her, so Olive could taste herself on Dixon's lips.

"You taste so good." Said Dixon.

"Really?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah." Said Dixon. "You're so delicious."

"Dixon, I want you to fuck me now." Said Olive. Dixon was surprised to hear Olive talk like that, it was really a turn on for him. Dixon removed his boxers as his 9-inch cock is exposed for Olive.

"Wait, Dixon. Do you have protection?" Asked Olive.

"No, but I've been working on a top-secret pill just for you so you won't get pregnant when I cum into you." Said Dixon.

"You mean a birth control pill?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah." Said Dixon as he handed her the pill as Olive began to swallow the pill. "Did you swallow the pill?"

"Yeah." Said Olive. "Now you can cum inside me."

Olive saw Dixon's massive erection as he placed himself in front of her entrance, Olive was scared that it might hurt her.

"Something wrong?" Asked Dixon.

"You're too big for me." Said Olive.

"Don't worry, I read that it will only hurt for a bit, then you would feel some pleasure." Said Dixon.

"Okay." Said Olive. Dixon placed his hard cock in front of Olive's entrance as he slowly entered her, breaking her hymen. Dixon saw the expression on Olive's face, she was starting to feel a bit of pain. A tear came down Olive's face as Dixon started to worry that he's hurting her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dixon.

"Yeah." Said Olive.

"I can stop if you want." Said Dixon.

"No, we can keep going." Said Olive.

Dixon started to get a few inches into Olive. Olive felt a bit of pain, but then the pain went away as she started to feel pleasure. Olive's moans continue to fill the room as Dixon continues to fuck her. Olive couldn't believe what is happening, she is losing her virginity to the boy that she loves.

"You feel so nice, soft and wet." Said Dixon.

"Mmm. Dixon, go harder." Moaned Olive. Dixon began to fuck Olive's pussy harder.

"Faster, please. Mmm, I want you to fuck me so hard, make me cum." Moaned Olive.

Dixon went in and out of Olive's pussy harder and faster. Their moans start to fill the room as they were both entwined in passion and heat. Olive's breasts began to bounce as Dixon continues to pound her swollen opening. She wanted to do something that would give her extra pleasure as Olive began to rub her clit hard in a circular motion.

"Dixon, I'm about to cum." Moaned Olive feeling her climax about to cum.

"Me too. I'm close too." Said Dixon who was also ready to cum, feeling Olive's walls tightening up. Olive wrapped her arms and her legs around Dixon as he started to get a couple of thrusts into her.

"Dixon!" Screamed Olive as she began to cum all over Dixon's cock. Dixon began to shoot his creamy white load inside Olive. Dixon laid down by Olive's side while she laid her head on his chest as the both of them try to catch their breath after this hot, passionate night.

"That was wonderful." Said Olive.

"Yeah, it was." Said Dixon.

"I love you, Dixon." Said Olive.

"I love you too, Olive." Said Dixon as he kisses Olive on her lips again before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

This was definitely a night to remember for Olive and she will remember this night for the rest of her life.

**So, what did you think of this story? This is the first story with a different pairing. Now, I know that some of you like Folive so next time I'll write a Folive story. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
